octodadfandomcom-20200214-history
Octodad (character)
Octodad is the main character and protagonist of the ''Octodad'' series, currently featuring in Octodad and Octodad: Dadliest Catch. While the audience is aware of Octodad's true identity, and likely think it is obvious that he is really an octopus and not a human, everyone in the game is oblivious to his tentacles and octopus-like face, and believe that he is really a human being. The slogan for the game is "Nobody Suspects A Thing", clear evidence of this fact. Biography Octodad Octodad tries to build a doll so he can distract Scarlet to work in his basement for a present. His chores include working at the kitchen, helping Stacy take her nap and playing with Tommy. Chef Fujimoto attempts to kill him and nearly sets his home on fire, but he manages to kick him out and finishes the gift. Octodad: Dadliest Catch A flashback is shown of Octodad's wedding day with Scarlet. After that, Octodad reluctantly visits the aquarium with his family and goes to the Arcade with Scarlet, guides Stacy through the deep ocean, and joins Tommy in the world of Kelp. Eventually, he is tossed into the tank and a flashback shows how he met Scarlet. Later he realizes his family is in danger and he goes to rescue them, revealing his nature to them (though Stacy knew he was an octopus already). His family forgives him and they return home. Abilities Octodad has a great grip, his tentacles let him latch onto things without ever letting go. Due to the fact he is an octopus, he moves very clumsily. and he has no bones. (Even for skilled players) Also, he can stretch very far. He is also quite smart, but this is expected as octopodes are very intelligent. Relationships Scarlet is Octodad's loving wife. They seem to have a good relationship, although she seems to be saddened by her husband's secretive nature. She loves him dearly and will help him out in his hardships. Stacy is very confident in Octodad. Until his secret was revealed in Octodad: Dadliest Catch, she was the only member of the family that knew that Octodad was an octopus all along. Tommy and Octodad have some kind of love-hate relationship. Despite this in the second game the two gain a bond. Chef Fujimoto and Octodad were enemies until Octodad gave him a friendly hug. Trivia *He hates bananas, due to constantly tripping over them. *He thinks aquariums are "festering prisons of iniquity" *Despite communicating by blubs, everyone seems to perfectly understand him. *It is implied that he misses living in the sea to some extent, given his "blub of relaxation and content" uttered while in the shark tank. *His apparent favorite drink is coffee with sea salt and tartar sauce due to it giving him his more movement. *His age is unknown. **Strangely, Octodad should not be able to live for more than 3 years, since Octopodes do not live for very long. It's possible living in the land as a human may have somehow extended his lifespan. (Then again, it's a cartoonish game, so it doesn't matter) *Octodad is shown to be a very late sleeper. *In Octodad, he wore a black suit with a white shirt and red tie. In Dadliest Catch, he wore a blue suit with a lighter blue shirt and the same tie. Gallery Octodad (character)/Gallery Category:Characters Category:Main Characters